It's Smaller On The Outside
by Snowflakes-on-my-eyelashes
Summary: I think the line it's smaller on the outside made an impact on a lot of people and this definitley included me for a bizarre reason: I had the same idea. As the Moffat. This is an extract from a story I wrote about a new companion after Amy and Rory that I wrote very much BEFORE the christmas special! It's obviously not as exciting as Moffat's version but I hope it's interesting.


**A/N: I loved the christmas special! Clara is great (although it feels like I'm betraying Amy and Rory by saying it) and I can't wait for the rest of Series 7. I think the line "it's smaller on the outside" made an impact on a lot of people and this definitley included me for a rather bizarre reason: I had the same idea. As the Moffat. I know, right! This is an extract from a story I wrote about a new companion after Amy and Rory that I wrote very much BEFORE the christmas special! It's obviously nowhere near as exciting as Moffat's version which is why he writes Doctor Who and not me, but I thought it would be interesting to read. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The last Sontaran fell to the floor and lay motionless, revealing a short fiery girl with her brown hair tumbling past her shoulders, a hammer in hand.

"Nice timing," the Doctor grinned and, no longer being threatened by a Sontaran's blaster, began to disable the nuclear explosion that would have ridden earth of its inhabitants. "Thank you er... did you say what your name was?"

"I think we were a bit busy saving the Earth," she said, breathless from more than her race to hit the Sontaran before it shot the Doctor. "I'm Sofia."

"The Doctor."

For once, the name wasn't questioned.

"Can you explain what just happened? I mean, alien potatoes wanting destroy the world... that's not even real!"

"Of course it's real," the Doctor said almost defensively. "Alien invasions, saving the world – it's all in a day's work."

"You're not telling me do this every day?" Sofia teased, subconsciously twirling the hammer.

"Oh yeah: I saved an entire species from extinction yesterday – or, rather, will in 700 years time..." he trailed off pensively. "They're the same thing really."

She leant again the wall, crossing her ankles.

"You've lost me."

The Doctor couldn't have said why he did it. He had told himself no more after losing Amy and Rory. He wouldn't endanger other people's lives by taking them with him on adventures in the TARDIS. He had lost too many that way.

But he couldn't help it. She had helped him save the Earth, she deserved to at least see it.

"Let me show you something," he said.

* * *

She looked at him, unsure as she stepped inside the box, but her mouth fell open as she turned away from his mischievous expression – he always enjoyed this bit. Sofia began to back out again, mouth still open, and she examined the blue, wooden exterior.

"Welcome to my ship: the TARDIS," the Doctor announced.

She rounded on him.

"It's –"

– _bigger on the inside,_ he mouthed, at the same time as she said,

"– smaller on the outside!"

It was the Doctor's turn to stare.

"In nine hundred years, no one has ever said smaller on the outside."

Sofia wasn't listening. She stepped inside, then back out again, then ran inside again and turned in a full circle to look around, laughing in amazement.

"It's incredible!" she enthused, and began to dance around the console.

"What does this button do?... That one looks cool... Oh wow, a typewriter!... Stairs – how big is this place?... Do you live here?... Nice chairs... I love the gold lighting, it makes it so happy..."

"That button is ketchup," was all the Doctor could say before she was off again. He looked on bemused, unable to get a single word in.

Suddenly she stopped.

"When you say ship..."

"I mean the TARDIS can travel through all of space and time."

"All of space... and – wait, time?! You cannot be serious."

He grinned.

"Prove it!"

He leant against the console, "where do you want to go?"

"You're letting me have a ride?"

He grinned. "It's the easiest way to prove to you it's true."

She squealed in delight.

"Can we go to Tesco's?"

The grin slid off his face.

"The whole of time and space and you want to go to Tesco's? You have an alien spaceship and you chose to go somewhere that you could walk to – could you get any more boring than a supermarket! Between the medusa cascade, the ancient city of Pergamon, and a supermarket, who would chose the supermarket?!" The Doctor was outraged. "That's worse than wanting to go to Clom," he added, as an afterthought.

"I'm not chosing Tesco's as the place I want to see, I just want to get something there before we go! Please Doctor, just humour me!"

"Oh, er, right, I see." The Doctor scratched his head awkwardly, the movement revealing his braces, and tried to pretend he had realised that all along, but Sofia just laughed at him and rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later she returned to the TARDIS with her hands behind her back.

"Tada!" she revealed two sombreros.

"Tesco's sell sombreros?"

"Can you guess where it is I want to go now?"

"You want to go to the Sombrero Galaxy wearing sombreros?"

"Hey, sombreros are cool!" she told him, putting the hat on his head. "They're one of the coolest hats there are. Although I think fezzes are cooler – is there a Fez Galaxy?"

The Doctor gaped at her.

"You think fezzes are cool?" His face was filled with the excitement of a little child, not a 900 year old Time Lord.

"Hell yeah."

"Finally someone else agrees with me!"

"However, bow ties are not so cool," she added, wrinkling her nose at his. "I hope they're optional for time travel?"

"One day someone will like bow ties," he muttered.

"So?" Sofia prompted, placing the second Sombrero on her own head.

"So. The Sombrero Galaxy. Good choice, by the way. There's a planet called Shalakatov – which got stolen once – where the snow is warm, and it dances as it falls." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS began its turbulent flight motion. "Geronimo!"

* * *

**A/N: Weird huh? Please review!**


End file.
